


The Tree

by Mizuki_Rin



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Caring Kaname, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Zero, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_Rin/pseuds/Mizuki_Rin
Summary: When Zero becomes overconfident about climbing a tree and fall's and breaks his leg it's up to Kaname to fix it. A little out of character.





	The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story no matter how much I want to.
> 
> Also please review and favourite also if there is any other kind of storyline you would like to read about please tell me.

It seemed like a good idea at first, then again everything seems like a good idea at first but then it all goes wrong. Let's start from the beginning.

Kaname and Zero was going for an evening walk in the woods just behind their house, it was one of those rare times when they both have time off work at the same time so they decided to go for a relaxing walk together, until Zero saw a rather tall tree.

"Hey Kaname how high do you think I can climb up that tree?" Zero questioned while looking up the tree.

"Well considering you're a vampire and a hunter I would say you could climb to the top...why?" Kaname responded.

"I think I could climb to the top as well I'm going to climb it." Zero smiled.

"It's been raining so it will be slippery you could fall, why don't you climb it another day?"

"I will be fine like you said I am a vampire and a hunter." Zero started to climb the tree.

"Zero hun, please be careful."

"Don't worry Kana I will be why don't you just go over to that lake and feed the ducks like you wanted to while I climb this tree."

"Fine." With that Kaname walk over to the lake, it wasn't far from the tree Zero was climbing probably about five meters.

Kaname reached the lake and started feeding the ducks.

Zero had gotten past the branchless part of the tree trunk and was on the second set of branches. This tree is taller than it looks. But as Zero stepped on a branch to get to the third set of branches his foot slipped.  _Fuck!_

"AH!" Is all Kaname heard before he turned around to see Zero fall to the ground.

"ZERO!" Kaname ran to where Zero was laying on the ground.

"Am I dead?" Zero asked with his eyes closed.

"No you're not...are you okay?"

"Well that's good to hear and not really"

"Where does it hurt?"

"My head hurts a bit but I think I broke my left leg." Zero winced as he sat up.

"Well you have a cut on your head but it will heal quickly. As for you leg let's get home first." Kaname picked Zero up bridal style being careful of his leg uses his vampire speed to get home within seconds. He gently places Zero on their bed and rolls his trouser leg up to inspect the damage.

"You were right you've broken your leg in two places, we need to get you to a hospital."

"First we are not going to a hospital you know full well that I hate them. And second even if I let you take me to a hospital there isn't one nearby don't forget we moved to the middle of nowhere for privacy" Zero stated

"Well what do you want me to do we can't let it heal with the bone broken." Kaname responded

"Well can't we just put it back in place and then let it heal? Also if I drink your blood wouldn't that downgrade it to a fracture?"

"We could do that but wouldn't it hurt putting the bone back in place?"

"Of course it will hurt but it's better than going to a hospital in my opinion."

"...Fine...I'll be right back" Kaname left the room.

_Well my week of has started off in a brilliant way, I can't believe it I go on a number of missions which involve jumping from tree to tree in the rain and I have never once slipped. But the first day of my vacation and I break my fucking leg. And what's worse is that this was a rare week for me and Kaname to have off together._

Kaname walks back in with a tray on it contains a bowl of water, a cloth, pain killers, a glass, a jug of water and a lot of bandages. He places the tray on the night stand and goes over to his chest of draw and pulls out five belts.

"Why do you have five belts?" Zero asks with a hint of concern.

"Well I know what you're like and as soon as I touch your leg will try and stop me so I need to restrain to and the fifth one is for you to bite down on." Kaname replied.

"When I ever tried to stop you touching me?"

"When you sprained your ankle you kicked me because it hurt when I moved it. So I don't plan to get kicked or punched considering this will hurt more than a sprained ankle."

"Fine."

"Do you want to take a pain killer before or after?" Kaname asked as he walked back over to the bed.

"After, so are you going to restrain me now?" Zero questioned.

Kaname just nodded his head and started to attach each of Zeros hands to the bed posts. Zero pulled the restraints to see how tight they were. Kaname then did the same to Zeros legs. Zero winced when Kaname moved his injured leg.

"Why did you restrain my broken leg?"

"Because I can't have you moving it when I put the bone back into place." Kaname walked back up the bed so he stood next to Zeros head.

"Oh, okay."

"Open your mouth." Zero did as he was told and opened his mouth so Kaname could place the last belt there so Zero had something to bite on. Kaname leaned down and kissed Zeros forehead.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Kaname asked his mouth still on Zeros head.

Zero nodded his head in response.

"Okay... I'm sorry this is going to hurt." Kaname moved so he was standing next to Zeros injured leg.

"Ready?"

Zero nodded his head again and closed his eye bracing himself for the pain that was about to come.

Kaname place a hand just above where the first break started and his other hand just under where it ends. With a last glance at Zero he snapped the bone into place. Zero yelled in pain as tears started to roll down his face. Kaname knew if he looked at Zero he wouldn't be able to carry on.(He hated seeing Zero in pain and he knew that Zero's face would show all the pain he was in, and if Kaname saw that he would stop knowing that it was him causing Zero pain even if it wasn't his fault in the first place.) Kaname placed his hands in the same position around the second brake and snapped that back into place as well this time when Zero yelled out in pain Kaname was by his side within a second. Zero spat the belt out of his mouth and Kaname undid the other belts so Zero was free. Kaname moved and got on the bed next to Zero gently so e doesn't move his leg much. Zero just leaned in Kanames side with half lidded eyes.

"I'm sorry Zero." Kaname whispered as he hugged Zero.

"There's...nothing...to be...sorry about." Zero said between breaths.

"Kaname...I'm tired."

"You can go to sleep in a bit we need to calm your breathing down first."

Zero nodded his head and snuggled deeper in Kaname and closed his eyes focusing on his breathing. Soon his breathing was back to normal and the tears had stopped.

"That's it hun you need to drink my blood now your head has completely healed thanks to your vampire powers, but you need my blood to help heal your leg quicker okay?"

"Okay then can I sleep?"

"Yeah, here drink from my wrist so you don't have to move your leg to much." Zero just nodded.

"Okay...thanks." Zero bit into Kanames wrist and drank he knew not to take too much as he didn't want Kaname passing out from blood lose. When he detached his fang from Kaname he felt a lot better his leg didn't hurt as much but he was still sleepy. Kaname moved off the bed and moved round to Zeros side and handed Zero a pain killer from the tray and poured him a glass of water and handed that to him as well. Zero took the tablet and drank the whole glass of water.

"Can I sleep now?" Zero asked already laying down completely and closing his eyes only wincing when he moved his leg.

"Of course you can love" Kaname replied giving Zero a small peck on the lips.

"Thank...you...love...you" Zero mumbled as he fell asleep.

"Love you too" Kaname said to the sleeping Zero.

Kaname then went to work wrapping Zeros leg in the bandages, he then changes Zero into his night clothes being careful when taking his trousers off, he then placed the duvet over him. Then Kaname picked up the cloth off the tray placed it in the water squeezed the excess water out of it and cleaned the dried blood off of Zeros forehead and face from where the cut (which is now non-existent) bled there wasn't even a mark from where the cut was now. Kaname then changed into his night clothes, turned the lights off and slid into bed next to Zero and fell asleep with is arms wrapped around Zeros waist.

The rest of the week was spent with Zero stuck in bed (apart from going to the toilet and having a bath) and Kaname waiting on him hand and foot. Zero didn't mind having complete control over Kaname but he became very bored of being in bed. But thanks to resting, his speedy vampire healing and drinking Kanames blood Zero was up to full strength with the full use of his leg (which was now like it had never been broken) by Friday. So even though their week off wasn't spent doing the things they planned at least they spent the week together. And let's just say they spent Friday, Saturday and Sunday making up for the sexy time they lost while Zero couldn't really move.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I will accept any feedback you have, as well as if you have any requests for future stories I will happily accept them and write them to the best of my ability. Follow me on Tumblr [http://mizuki-rin-writes.tumblr.com/](url)


End file.
